


Untitled Spanking Oneshot (or alternate ending to the hallway scene)

by maybecatie



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, M/M, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybecatie/pseuds/maybecatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo decides to punish Mark for leaving him at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Spanking Oneshot (or alternate ending to the hallway scene)

it's been so long since i've written spanking! warning for SPANKING! 

Pairing: Eduardo/Mark  
After Eduardo shows up from the airport, soaking wet, because someone forgot to pick him up, he gives Mark the punishment he deserves.  
Kinks included: Spanking! D/s, possibly unhealthy relationship? idklol I like spanking

 

“You want to talk to me alone for a minute, Mark?”

Mark knew he was in trouble. Big trouble. And he regretted it. But it wasn’t his fault – he – he was sorry he left Eduardo at the airport, wasn’t that enough? Eduardo knew it happened all the time, he got caught up in coding and when he looked at the clock he was three hours late and the doorbell was ringing…

Teasing the Twizzler in his hand, his only source of comfort, he followed Eduardo into the hallway. “So… how’s the internship, how’s Christy?”

“How’s the internship? Jesus – Mark – do you listen to a fucking word I tell you? Give me that.” He snatched the Twizzler from Mark’s hand and threw it to the floor. “Can you give me an explanation as to why you forgot to pick me up at the airport?”

He was mad. He was really mad. Dripping wet and furious. Mark rubbed his fingers together, with nothing between them anymore, no source of comfort. “You know how it is, I was on a coding tear…”

“A coding tear. A coding tear! Of course you were, Mark, not like you could have set an alarm or anything, not like I’m more important than a block of code, right?”

“Eduardo…”

“Get in there, Mark.” Eduardo shoved Mark with a hand on the small of his back into the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him with his foot. He could feel Eduardo’s anger.

“Wait – Eduardo,” he whispered, “you’re mad.”

“Mad? Of course I’m mad! God damn it, Mark, take your pants off.”

“No … you can’t, you can’t punish me when you’re angry, Wardo!”

Eduardo stopped, crossed his arms and gave him that stare, the one that scared Mark more than anything else in the world. He was in for it, alright. “And why is that, Mark?”

“Because… because you’re not controlling yourself when you’re mad, you don’t know what you’re doing – just. Please … please don’t hurt me.” He whimpered out the last few words, closing his eyes, feeling like such a child. He’d never been spanked when he was little, and the first time Eduardo dragged him over his knee, when the cease and desist letter came that he’d never told him about, that was the most humiliating moment of his life to date. And also the most painful punishment he’s gotten, but he’s sure this one will easily surpass it.

Eduardo sighed, tipped his head back and let his shoulders droop. He approached Mark and slid his hand under Mark’s chin. Mark looked away.

“Mark. Look at me. You think there’s any chance I wouldn’t punish you for this? No, you’re going to get it, and it’s going to hurt. If I can help it, you won’t be sitting down until next month.” He exhales. “But you’re right. Punishing you at this moment wouldn’t be fair to you.” Mark closes his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. His ass is already tingling, and he’s trying to savor the little time he has left that he won’t spend in tremendous pain. “Take your pants down and go stand in the corner, Mark, I don’t want you to move or make a peep until I come out.”

They went their separate ways; Eduardo into the bathroom and Mark to the corner. He wrapped his arms around himself as a comfort. He knew he’d fucked up, royally. He was sorry. Sorry he’d left Eduardo out in the cold rain, wondering, wondering where he was, he imagined Eduardo standing there getting more and more hopeless and frustruated as the time passed and the more he thought about it the more he knew he deserved what was coming. But that didn’t mean he had to be any happier.

It might have been ten minutes or it might have been an hour. Eduardo came back out of the bathroom, took Mark’s arm and pulled him away from the corner, over to the bed.

“Please…”

No reply. Begging was at least worth a try, and Mark whimpered “no!” and “stop!” and “please!” as Eduardo sat down and yanked Mark over his lap in one fluid swoop. He rested one hand heavily on Mark’s ass and one between his shoulders.

“Mark, tell me what you did.”

“I left you at the airport…”

“Good. Now I want you to take this like a good boy.” Mark’s ass twitched, and the first blow came, Eduardo’s hand spread out wide and smacking down on Mark’s ass. It stung, it burned, and Eduardo wasn’t holding anything back.

“Fuck! Owwww!”

Above him, Eduardo rolled his eyes, cupped his hand and whacked it against Mark’s other cheek. Mark jerked, tried to lift himself up, but Eduardo’s hand on his back shoved him back down into the bed. Mark’s ass was burning after two slaps and they’d hardly begun. 

“Give me your hands,” Eduardo ordered.

“Huh?”

“Give me your hands.”

It took Mark a minute, but he reached behind him. Eduardo wrapped one hand around both of Mark’s wrists, slapped him across his thighs just under the hem of his boxers.

“Aaaoww! Eduardo, I didn’t mean to – ow!” Mark’s whole body literally bucked up off the bed, feet kicking in the air. “Don’t – aahh… don’t hit so hard…”

“Don’t hit so hard? Mark, this is meant to hurt. In fact, I want you to be in pain for a while so you remember this and nothing like it happens again.”

“Oooowww!” Mark’s arms jerked in Eduardo’s grip, his feet kicked on the bed. He buried his face in a pillow, wriggling and wailing uselessly.

Eduado yanked his boxers down to his knees and Mark shot back up.

“No! No – you can’t – aaahhh!” Eduardo’s slaps hurt so much more on Mark’s bare skin. His ass was starting to get visibly red, glowing and hot to the touch. Eduardo’s hand is stinging, too; he stretches his fingers out and tries to get some relief. He stops, looks down at Mark, who has his face shoved into the comforter again, his ass still wiggling, unaware that it’s making his ass even more of a tempting target.

He slaps Mark right across the thigh, closer to his knees than his ass. Mark’s whole leg jerks, his head shoots up and he shrieks in more shock than and pain.

“Get up, Mark.”

Gasping, hands reaching back to rub his ass, Mark lifts himself off Wardo’s lap. The boxers fall to the floor and he reaches to pull them back up.

“We’re not done yet, Mark.”

“W-what?” Mark looks back up at him, wide-eyed – he’d really thought they were finished.

“Lie across the bed.”

“W-why?”

“Do it, Mark.”

Mark winced. He didn’t want to make Eduardo even more upset, so he laid himself across the bed, pulling a pillow and hugging it to his chest.

He heard the faint metal clink of Eduardo’s buckle and flipped right back over. “No!”

Eduardo was already in the process of tugging his belt out of his pants with a swish. “Excuse me, Mark?”

“No,” Mark whispered. “Not that…”

“Why not?”

Mark stared hopelessly. It’ll hurt, he wants to say. But of course it would hurt. That was the whole point. “What about – b-bruising, do you know how to use that thing?” He was stalling, grasping at straws and he knew it.

“Would I bring it out if I didn’t? Frankly, Mark, my hand’s starting to hurt and I’m not the one being punished here. Lie back down.”

Mark got back down on his stomach, hands clamped over his ass.

“Move your hands, Mark.”

Eduardo waited. A few seconds passed before Mark put his hands at his sides. His hoodie had rucked up to his armpits and Mark could see his chest heaving, shoulders rising and falling. He could hear Mark’s shaking, labored breaths. He waited.

No apology.

Eduardo shook his head, doubling the belt up in his hands. He knew, from experience, how bad this would hurt. He gave Mark the first lick right across his ass, far from the hardest he could deliver, careful to angle it so the flat side landed across Mark’s already red skin.

“Oooowowowowwwwwwww!!!” Mark wailed, kicking his feet and drumming them against the floor. Either he was being extremely dramatic or had a very low pain threshold. Eduardo closed his eyes, huffing. Hearing Mark cry like that hurt, it really did. But being left at the airport had hurt too. “You asked,” Eduardo says , catching his breath from the exertion, “if I know how to use a belt. And, Mark, I do. It’s important that the victim’s ass – in this case, you, your ass, is struck with the flat side of the belt, as the edges can cut, and therefore it’s better to use a thicker belt.”

He stopped, making Mark wait instead of ‘getting it over with’, letting the burn sink in. If he went too fast, it’d just feel like a constant pain, but he wanted Mark to register and feel the individual pain of every lick. He had to be a little bit cruel, it was the only way anything would ever get through to Mark.

Eduardo didn’t know if Mark was listening or not. He knew exactly how much pain Mark was in right now, and he was being as careful as he could, but what Mark had done needed serious punishment. “The belt,” he continued, “also snaps, so the longer the ‘tail’ is, the harder it is to control.”

Whack. 

“Oooooowwwww!”

Thwick, snick, whack, smack. One at the very top of Mark’s ass, one in the middle, one at the bottom and one across the thighs. Perfectly parallel, making Mark’s ass a delicious dark red. He howls after each one, his voice breaking, shaking. Eduardo stopped, lowered the belt, rested his hand on Mark’s ass. His shoulders were trembling, his breath was shaky, coming in the short, rough gasps of when you’re trying not to cry.

Mark was still defying him by holding back like that. Eduardo didn’t know how much he could deliver without it being potentially dangerous. He told himself he’d give him five more, and they’d be done.

On the third one, Mark broke. His shoulders slumped and Eduardo could hear him sobbing into his arms. Two more. Snick, thwack.

He drops the belt and sits lies down across the bed, taking Mark’s face in his hands, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and running a hand through his hair. “It’s okay. Mark, we’re done, we’re done, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Mark hiccups. His cheeks are wet and when he looks up at Eduardo his eyes are red. “I’m so sorry.”

“I know,” Eduardo whispers. “I know.” Eduardo squeezes his shoulder and stands up, grabbing the belt again. He hears Mark gasp, then exhale with relief when Eduardo threads it back through the loops. Reluctantly, he makes for the door.

“Wardo…?”

He turns around, “Yeah, Z.?”

“W-w-will you s-s-tay with m-me?” Mark’s lying on his stomach, looking at him over his shoulder. His ass is bright red from his tailbone almost to his knees, but not bruised. His hair’s messy and his eyes are wet and he looks helpless, childlike. In so many ways, Mark’s still so young.

Eduardo had expected him to be brooding and furious, to not even want to look at him. That’s why he’d been about to leave. Instead, he smiles and lies down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Mark’s shoulders.

“You know, I didn’t enjoy that.”

“Me either,” Mark mumbles, pressing his face in Eduardo’s chest. It’s a little awkward, lying on his stomach, but he can’t imagine rolling onto his side. His back’s sticky with sweat. “I’m sorry, Wardo. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mark,” Eduardo whispers, “We’re done here, it’s okay.” Eduardo can’t believe he’s never seen it before – Mark’s vulnerability, especially here, so needy for love and reassurance that he’s clinging to the person who’s just beaten him. He rests his head on Eduardo’s chest, closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep to the feeling of Eduardo’s hand stroking his hair.


End file.
